survivor_dogs_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
A Creating Pack
Chapter 1 Hop gave a low Growl of excitement, her eyes closed. Moon-Dog, please help me choose my name. ''She had dreamed of the day that she wuld finally get her true dog name. Now her Pack suraunded her and she was on a rabbit fur and a big rock. Then she felt ''free, wild, ''and ''happy. ''She was ''Gracefull! fast, strong. ''Hop knew her name. With a loud confident bark, she yiped "Mountain, Moon-Dog and I chose Mountain" " Why is this?" Asked her Mother-Dog, and her Beta. " I am free, wild, happy, Gracefull, fast and strong" Hop yips. A howl rose along the air, Hop's Father-Dog, and Alpha. " My pup has chosen the name Mountain, we celebrate her great choice" The Pack howls happily, Mountain felt more herself then ever. She howled with her Pack, sharing happiness and freedom. Mountain sang to the Earth-Dog with her Pack, The wind blew through the Pack. As the Howl finaly fadeed, Mountain Father-Dog said, "Well done pup, you have done well, you are a great Hunter already, I have seen you stalk, I am so proud of you" Mountain doped her head respectfuly, the Pack then scatterd, some to there dens, some to congratulate Mountain, others stayd talking to one an other. One of Mountain's most Favorate Pack -Mate was first, Amazon. She got her name the day befor Mountain got hers. Mountain was older than Amazon, but Mountain's Father-Dog wanted it to be the best Naming Cerimony and last, best for last he had said. "Happy for ya Mountain" Amazon yiped happily. "Thank you" yiped Mountain back. A uneasy fear cut trough Mountain's fur, she growld softly. And she was not the only one who felt like that. Fear howled in fear "I fell scard!" He whimperd. Flow snarld at him " You always are, this is serious, let's not be cowards! " Mountain blinked, something was wrong. Dangerusly wrong. '''Chapter 2' It was not Mountains name Was it? No , it was, was a... A "Big Growl" gasps Fear. The ground shok vilantly, trees fell, the River-Dog went wild. Poor Earth-Dog! '' Mountain whimperd. "Run" howld Fear. Most of the Pack bolted, others were ingred, Amazon growld "We have to get out of here!" Spine and Wave backed in to Amazon"Let's go!" Yiped Wave. "Where is my Alpha and Beta?" Growld Mountain. "Go Mountain" Mountain heard her Father-Dog howl. "Help the Pack, Mountain! We must all run, the camp is catching on fiere!" Amazon looked to Mountain. "We go, now" growld Mountain. Before they even left the Big Growl stopped. "we still must go, the Camp is still on fiere" yiped Spine. Amazon nodded. Then Mountain saw a big branch on fiere begening to fall, then she saw it was going to fall on Amazon. "Amazon look out" howld Mountain runing into her, the branch fell behind them. ''Father-Dog said I wuld be Alpha when I get my name, I must start acting like one. I won't let them doun. '' "Follow me" howled Mountain. Amazon, Wave, and Spine bolted after her. Mountain growld deep in her thoaght. ''I hope the pack is alright! They ran trough the forest hoping over logs and dodging trees Earth-Dog! Help my pack! ''Finaly, they stopped. Amazon seemed to try to growl,but it was more of a whimper "Now what?" "We form a pack, the Pack is scaterd, we can not look for them, it us risky, and it.........." Wave stoped, they were alown now, and they had to find a pack. '''Chapter 3' Mountain and her friends walked through the forest, Mountain was very quiet, they all were. Her Pack was gone and now it was only her Amazon, Wave, and Spine. "Are we sure the pack is gone? Maybe if....' Mountain began, but Amazon stopped her "Mountain, we can not go back, we know they are all with Earth-Dog and if we go back-" "We can look-" "Mountain!" Amazon growld. Mountain gave a low yip of surprise, Amazon had never growld at her. Amazon stopped and shock her fur"Mountain" she tried again in a more nice tone. I can't keep on barking about this, I know what Amazon will say about my Pack, but I can't bare to hear it out loud. "''Keep moving, we must Survive. We will. I won't let the hole Pack pass..." Mountain barked, leading the way. "We are barly adult-dogs" whimpered Spine. Wave gave him a lick on the shoulder of affection. "It is alright, we are great Hunters already" Mountain said more confidant than she felt. ''Father-Dog said I will be Alpha, he said he saw leadership skills in me that he had never seen in any othere dog, I must keep them happy. Prove myself as a wise dog, like my Fathere-Dog and Mothere-Dog! '' "What about a race?" Mountain asked. Spine's ears pricked, but Amazon looked doubtfull, "A race?" '"To where?" Asked Wave. "To a... Fresh start?..... Go!" Mountain yiped. The dogs dashed trough the forest, all in the lead, running at the same speed. Wave and Spine were for sure the fastes, but they got tired, easily, Amazon and Mountain culd run forever, but now Wave and Spine were in the lead, they spun around a real mountain and then Spine yelped. Amazon looked to Mountain, but Mountain did not care, she bolted to her packmates, Amazon on her tail. What Mountain saw made her jaw drop. The four dogs stod there, shocked. There in front of them was the beging of a huge Longpaw Town. '''Chapter 4' Mountain growld at the thoahts of Longpaws being close. "Town!" Amazon yelped in fear. "My Grand-Fathere Dog was a City Dog once" Spine whimperd. Wave's ears pricked, "Yes, I remember, he came and told us tales of Street Dog life Wave barked. "Let's go search Food-houses!" Spine howled. "No" Mountain yiped, but yo late, Spine bolted word the town, and once again, he was fastest. "Stop him" Mountain howld, Wave bolted after him, Mountain and Amazon on her tail. They dashed throgh the town, Mountain saw houses and buildings, but she did not pay attention to them. When Wave coast up to Spine she gave him a shap nip and he yelped, stoping. "Stop, we are leaving, now!" Mountain yiped. "Why? There are hiding places and food and-" " We are not street dogs, we are Wild Dogs, and we will leave this Longpaw land. We can Hunt, run, we do not need Longpaws. For enything!" Mountain yelped. She panted, tring to keep calm. "Mountain is right" Amazon said. Mountain scanned the area, and saw that they were in frount of a Longpaw house. All the houses were broken Frome the Big Growl. Big time. We need to get out of here. Now. "Let's go" Mountain said. Then, a voice yelped in fear, but with a hint of hope. "Wait, can you please help us?" '' '''Chapter 5' Mountrain let herself give a warning growl. Her small Pack echoed this. "Please?" A dog cralead out of the Longpaw house, whimpering. This dog had golden fur, webed laws and kind eyes. Mountain realized that he was a Golden Retriever. Though there was one thing that made Mountain want to spin around and run about this dog. He had a collar. Though I won't run, I am stronger than that. ''"Who is us?" asked Amazon. "Me and my friends" he replied. "Why do you need help" asked Spine. "I ....... Need...... Help.......well..... I can, not..... Uhh" The Golden dog whimperd"Hunt?" "My Longpaws never thoaght me how to Hunt" The Golden Dog looked to Mountain, "What do you say? We can be a Pack. We can learn to Hunt. What do you say. Alpha?" Mountain blinked, he thoaht that she was Alpha. "Maybe. We can help you, prove yourselves, what is your name?" She said. "Names. I'm Nacho" The Golden Retriver yiped. An othere dog steped out of the house. He was small and long. He was brown and black. Mountain realiced that he was a Dachshound. "Rosco" the little dog said. Then a little Corgi steped out of the shadows. She was a youngster, she was very excited to se more dogs. "Hi, I am Hope!" She Yapt. Hope was tan and white with a small tail. "So, what is your name?" asked Nacho, looking at Wave. "Wave" "I'm Spine!" "You?" Asked Rosco looking to Amazon. Amazon only looked at her, her brown and white fur still, she just looked at her. Then, she shook her fur finaly, "uhh, Amazon" "Alpha?" Asked Nacho. "Are we a pack?" Asked Spine. "Yes" whimpered Hope quickly. "Alpha?...." Asked Wave slowly. Mountain looked to her. "Yes?....if you-... If you mean me..." Mountain said slowly a. Wave looked to the Pack. "2, 3, yes, yes, 6, humph... Only 6....Alpha, Beta..Hunter, um, Hunter, a Patrol Dog, ...." she whimperd. "1 Alpha and Beta, of corse 2 Hunters 1 Patrol Dog and a Omega. Not a lot" "Well... If you kick us out that is 4" Rosco said. ''I Gus's we should give them a chance. Though ''a ''chance, if they do enything dum, enything that culd get us in real danger, there out of the Pack. -..... Actually do I really want Leashed Dogs in my Pack? ........ '' "Can I speke to my Pack?" Mountain asked. The Leashed Dogs looked to one an othere, they held that position for meany hart bets, then Nacho looked to Mountain"I think that is a good idea" Mountain looked to her friends and both groups of friends were a distance away Frome each othere, they talked. "What do you say?" Asked Mountain. '''Chapter 6' Mountain and her friends walked up to the Leashed Dogs, Mountain studying them. They looked excited, hopefull, and anxious. Nacho looked to Mountain, she looked at him and his new friends. "We will accept you into the Pack. Work hard, do your best and you will have a home with us." The Leashed Dogs jumped in excitement. Rosco, the black and brown dog looked to Mountain. "You are a Bernese Mountain Dog. Arent you?" Mountain blinked. "Yes. Yes I am." "Rare for a Wild Dog to be a pure breed. Though on the inside, seemes like Frome the way you act you have a little Black Lab." as he continued, he walked around Mountaib, studying her. "Maybe a bit Rottweiler, hmm" Rosco looked to Amazon. "You look like a Border Collie mix, they way you act you may even have a bit Firce Dog..." "Hey" Amazon growled at him. "Se!" "Do me Next!" yiped Wave. "Mix with some, maybe..... German Sheperd, maybe, not to much....." Rosco said. "Me?" Asked Spine. "I sence some Pit Bull, mix.... And maybe also Portuguese Water Dog." Rosco said. "Yes, Rosco is super smart! His Longpaw owner was a professer" yiped Hope a sparkle of administration in her eyes. "Well, let's go" Spine barked. "You will love my Longpaws house, it is big-" Nacho began, but Wave stoped him. "We are going to the Wild" "When the Longpaws come back we can all-" "No! I will not live with Longpaws! '' I am no ''Leashed Dog! " '' Wave spat. Nacho let his eyes roll. "To the Wild!" Yiped Hope excitedly. Mountain and her friends began to walk once again. They leaped over logs and dodged branches, but soon Nacho dropped to the floor. "Rest time!" Mountain blinked, they had been walking for a very short time. "No" Spine growld. "Nap time!" Rosco yiped eg nofing him. "You won't Survive if you Leashed Dogs slack, none of us will!" Amazon barked. "Let's go!" Growld Mountain. Rosco and Nacho whimperd slightly. "Come on guys, we can Survive! Let's prove it to the Wild Dogs!" Hope yiped, skipping to Mountains side. "Let's go!" Mountain barked. "Yes Alpha" Rosco and Nacho whimperd slightly. '''Chapter 7' Once they walked more the Leashed Dogs were yowling about there Longpaws, though Nacho would not bark a lot, he just lisend. Though a Mountain hull care less for what they were doing. Her and the Wild Dogs were barking about the Wild and what to do with the Leashed Dogs. "I never realized how hard they wuld be to handle! As soon as we left the Longpaw house we were still in the Town and Hope got stuck in a bush!" Wave growld. "They give me to an odd feeling, maybe once they lern to Hunt, they can form there own Pack" Amazon said, though Mountain doubted that this wuld happen. "Maybe one day they will be so Wild that they do not even smell like Longpaws." Mountain said, trying to keep the happiness in the air. "Not smell like Longpaws, Food Houses, Hard Stone and the city. And probably a lot more" Spine said. "Just maybe" *** Mountain and her friends walked through the forest, Mountain in the lead, Spine, Amazon and Wave by her side, Nacho, Hope and Rosco dragging along. "Alright! We made it, now let's get food. Where do we get it?" asked Hope. "Yes! Where is the food!" Rosco howled despretly. "You Hunt here, we are in ''The Wild!''There is no Food-Mouse!" Amazon growld. "House, Food-House" growld Nacho. Amazon cocked her head "No, Food-Mouse!" Amazon growld. "It is Food-" Rosco began, "Whatever, I culd care less what it is!" Amazon said. Mountain and Wave gave low growls of laughter.